1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an indexing system or tickler system which includes a notebook or folder having a plurality of pivotal passive pressure clips disposed therein for easily holding a plurality of index cards or notes or reminders therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain work related activities, numerous tasks must be performed within a short period of time. In order to assist one in remembering these tasks and when they are to be performed, that is, to perform these tasks in a timely manner, various systems have been devised for aiding in remembering the various tasks and their specific dates when due. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,379, to Manown, dated Dec. 10, 1918, a device is disclosed comprising a plurality of pivoted frames, each of which are capable of holding an entire note or card within the frame. However, this device is quite cumbersome since it is difficult to insert the note or card within the frame and to remove the note or card at will, especially when a large number of notes or cards must be inserted into and removed from their respective frames within a short period of time.